imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JuWki/Archive 3
Issue When I try to create a seperate page for my Life in Reality 2 voting history, the cursor will not come up so I can copy the edit text to it. Can you please suggest how to fix it or could you fix it yourself? Any help will be appreciated. User:ScottHudson The page was last modified box should be on the bottom of the page, not the middle of a chart and the add on the right side should be hidden under a long length page. I need these probelms fixed. User:ScottHudson Contents How do I get a contents box on The Ivory Kingdom? Thanks, Hedgehoghead 12:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I write an example at your user page User:Hedgehoghead. Mightyerick 23:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC)Mightyerick Mightyerick There!! My request for adminship... I (Mighty Erick) am ready to work at the moment you give the command Q1 - How will you use your powers? A: I need to delete up to 45 pages that I do not need anymore as I have merged them into other pages. I will delete some spam pages (E-bay and others),, empty pages and some pages I created by mistake (overall images). If it is possible, I will create some java script programs to build something like "World Generator Express" and "Car Generator Express" to make easier to new users the creation of pages. However, I have to experiment, It would take some time. Furthermore, I will coordinate with the users (if any!) the weekly update of our new main page (but... I liked the Pegasus!). We, the two last editors, are so lonely. Scott and Ttablish are here, but they are limited to write their just slighty-changed versions of Survivor and Detroit. Q2 - Why do you want to become a admin? A: I have enjoyed reading other people imagination. I want to read more, and I will do everything as It is possible to make people write here. It is a shame people like Wpstsks (or however it is written) and Zardragon (hey, but... what is kinging?) are not here anymore. Q3 - Have you ever been an admin on any other Wikias or Wikipedia? A: No. It is my first wikia ever. (Before I got into this wiki I did not know what was Wiki-Text!!) Changed Logo on ConWorlds Webring. Changed: Logo on ConWorlds Webring. It looked similar to the Novelas Logo. You can modify the ConWorld lLogo as you wish. OKMightyerick 16:05, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Featured article Hello, JuWiki and Mr. Hudson. Well, you already know we have to set a new featured article each week so we can look dynamic for new users. OK, the only thing I ask is you would write a list of (at least) four articles on this wiki, the four most original articles that we can find on this wiki. It will be something like this: Week 1: JuWiki first recommendation Week 2: Mighty Erick first recommendation Week 3: Scott Hudson first recommendation Week 4: JuWiki second recommendation Week 5: Mighty Erick second recommendation Week 6: Scott Hudson second recommendation Week 7: JuWiki third recommendation Week 8: Mighty Erick third recommendation Week 9: Scott Hudson third recommendation Week 10: JuWiki fourth recommendation Week 11: Mighty Erick fourth recommendation Week 12: Scott Hudson fourth recommendation. The users are alphabetically arranged. If new users come, they will be added to this alphabetical list too. And we have featured articles for 12 weeks!!! They do not need to be your own articles, you can include articles from the other editors. If a new user come, alphabetically. I am excluding from the list to Ttablish articles as they have copyrighted pictures and big mounts of copy-paste texts from real articles. There are no examples of how to create imaginary content... It is my list of recommendations: * Chess 2.0 * Zardragon * Dinosaurs Generation II * Ivory Kingdom It is turn for my cars to be in the car section: I select Dekan Rouv. Next week you pick, JuWiki... OK? Mightyerick 13:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Clearing the official policies Hello, JuWki. I have many urgent changes to the official policies. They were not clear enough, and TTtablish began to write long articles about Star Treks creatures and other beings from movies, at the same time uploading big mounts of probably copyrighted images and copying large texts direclty from Wikipedia and other wikis. You can see the deletion log to see all the stuff I have to erase, and they are some remanent articles I had to delete too. I explained our implicit rules, but he wanted to continue his world of movie characters, so I "gave" him the abandoned Fantasy Wiki so he can continue his fan fiction on that wiki. He was not a bad user at all, but our rules were not explicit enough. Last rules said "Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them." Scary!!! That can lead to anarchy... and nobody wants anarchy. If you want to improve the new ruleset, excellent! But please do not restore those scary old rules. My Gosh, noooooo! Mightyerick 14:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Policies Hello, JuWki. You remember I made some changes in our policies... do not worry, the only thing I did was to add explicit rules about Images, Fan Fiction and the Real World (just to prevent new misinterpretations). If you review them you will see the basical principles have not been changed, Indeed, I copied big mounts of texts from the original policies, removing the "Ignore rules" statement, of course. At Ownership I did the changes we agreed three months ago... you were waiting for a editors response but... well... there are no other editor. We are alone as... I dont know... something that is REALLY ALONE. Anyways, I added some considerations about coarse/obscene content, just to prevent we get something like "Flartland is a country where everyone has a butt instead head". I think there is a giant gap between Imagination (a noble art) and pottyness. I hope you enjoy the changes... no fear to change any thing you think must be changed... Thanks a lot. Mightyerick] 21:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Ownership Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou from the Novelas Wikia. I posted an overview of changes that I believe should be made to ownership rules to creative wikis in general (including this one). Please take a look: ImagineWiki Talk:Ownership. Thank you. --Yunzhong Hou 22:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Mr. Yunzhong Hou, general coordinator of all the Imagination and World-Buildings wikis at Wikia posted at our Ownership talk page. He talked about giving the ownership of articles to the creators through licenses, I will asked him about that. After the changes I did at Ownership, editors are in charge of their own articles, but I do not if ownership for users would be compatible with your original approach when you founded this wiki. Anyways, if that can attract editors, well, i think we can try it. P.S: The world generator express thingy will take additional some time... It looks impossible to upload a Special Page, I will continue trying.Mightyerick 14:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Creative Commons Mr. Hou suggests to change our official license from GPDL to Creative Commons to prevent unauthorized commercial use of the content of our articles by other persons. What do you think?Mightyerick 14:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hello, JuWki. About the Creative Commons License... the license thingy is looking too complicated. Our ruleset should be enough. The likes of someone stealing our work and declaring it as own in a publication or something else may be really low, at least at this moment. Anyways, I am sure no one likes to steal my articles, they are just too hard-right-biased. :)Mightyerick 02:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Communication Greetings JuWki, Mightyerick has been complaining that you do not communicate frequently with him, and are frequently at odds with him. That is a significant reason why he abandoned this site. What have you to say in response? (I do not mean this in any negative way whatsoever.) Cheers, --Yunzhong Hou 12:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Resignation Good day, Justin. It is my official resignation from this wiki. I have realized I was doing wrong when I was changing your wiki. It is yours, it is about your imagination, I have no any right to make the changes I have done. Sorry. At this moment I am preparing my stuff for a general moving. Do not worry, I will set your wiki back to its state right before I came there. It will be like I never had been signed up here. I am trying to create my own wiki for my own imagination. It will be better for everyone, I am really frustrated by our lack of communication. Anyway, thanks for this opportunity. After the moving of my stuff this wiki will have near 400 articles, it will be an important loss but do not lose hope, I know you will be able to make it to grow again. Thanks again. 'Jans (Mighty Erick) This is quite sad and unexpected! I understand why you resigned, but you did a lot of good for this wiki (we had almost 1,500 articles!). Now, with only 300-something articles, it is a lot like reverting back to the start. But still, I don't log on regularly (I usually don't have time), which is why I don't respond to messages. It will take a while to build ImagineWiki back to its size before your resignation. But don't worry, nobody's mad at you! We all respect each other here. Still, everything was happening too fast. I respect your decision, and on behalf of the wiki, you are still free to edit (even though you'll need an account). Don't feel like everyone's ignoring you, because we don't have many members and I almost never log on. I'm sorry you're leaving, but I understand your decision. Cheers, JuWiki. Greetings JuWki, This site currently is lacking a logo. Please find one to put on there. Cheers, 00:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I do not know what to say except Thanks for the plaque. The only other thing I can say is Good Luck, JuWiki and ImagineWiki. Good Bye. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Floyd Project Could I join WikiProject Floyd? I'm always full of too many ideas! I'd prefer you contact me through my email, iwazhear77@hotmail.com,Thanks!Iwazhear77 14:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure! But remember to follow the world that I created - don't wander off and mold Floyd into something else. Also, please try to add the template to all the talk pages. — JuWki ¤ Home page ♦ Ξ Talk 23:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Newbie I have a newbie question. What is this wikia about? I see it is very similar to Fiction wikia. What is the difference? I mean, imagine wikia is about fiction, no? I want to know if I can write science fiction stories. Due to the name, this looks more like fantasy genre. Daneel 20:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you can write sci-fi stories. Just make sure everything is made up and entirely your work. — JuWki ¤ Home page ♦ Ξ Talk 03:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC)